1. Field of the Inventions
The field of the invention relates generally to the fitting of golf equipment and more particularly to systems and methods designed to improve the golfer's swing and provide more precise club fitting.
2. Background Information
Systems and method for fitting golf equipment to a specific golfer are well known. The goal of such conventional club fitting techniques is to help improve a particular golfer's game by providing him with equipment that is suited for his particular swing. Conventional club fitting methods are often based on swing parameters that are poor metrics for defining the golfer's overall swing and equipment needs. For example, conventional fitting methods are often based primarily on club speed as measured by a swing speed gauge. Club speed alone, however, can result in poor club fitting, because club speed is not always a good metric for defining a golfer's equipment needs.
For example, two golfers can have the same club speed of 100 mph, which will often result in the same club recommendation, including club type, shaft length, shaft flex, and club face loft, when conventional fitting techniques are employed. One of these golfers, however, may launch the golf ball at a 15 degree angle relative to the ground, while the other launches the golf ball at a 3 degree angle. Further, one golfer's swing can result in the golf ball rotating at 5000 rotations per minute (rpm's), e.g., using a driver, while the other generates 2500 rpms. The rotations per minute of the golf ball is often referred to as the spin of the golf ball. Using conventional techniques, both golfers will often end up with the same shaft and loft recommendation. In fact, however, these golfers require very different equipment to achieve optimum results.
Another drawback of conventional fitting techniques is that such techniques fit the golfer as he currently plays without consideration of swing flaws, e.g., in the golfer's posture, grip, etc. Thus, existing techniques can condemn a golfer to a lifetime of inconsistent play, because the golfer is being told to use equipment that does not account for, or that masquerades, the golfer's swing faults. For effective equipment fitting to occur, there has to be a marriage of talent, technique, and technology to help a golfer play to his maximum potential and derive more enjoyment out of the game.